Mighty Animorphin' Pokédex Holders
by Animorph183
Summary: I story about The Mighty Animorphin' Pokédex Holders or the Animorphs/Power Rangers


"It's a whole new world we live in  
Pokémon Johto!

Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill

Each time you try, gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step you climb is one more step up the ladder

It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be

Pokémon Johto!

Everybody wants to make a statement  
Everybody needs to carve their mark  
To stand alone in the victory circle  
Stake their claim when the music starts

Give it all you've got! You can be the very best ever  
Take your best shot! And what you'll learn will come together

It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be

Pokémon Johto!

It's a whole new world we live in (live in)  
It's a whole new way to see (to see)  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude (attitude)  
But you still gotta catch 'em all and be the best that you can be

Pokémon Johto! Yeah!

It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place with a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch 'em all, and be the best that you can be

Pokémon Johto! Yeah!  
Pokémon Johto! Oh!

Pokémon Johto!"_ Johto sang on the radio. _"John, its time for our date." My girlfriend Jaylene said. She hates it when we're late to anything. So we left my house in New Bark Town. I know this is weird to say but I'm a Power Ranger. The leader, the Gold Ranger. Jaylene is the Crystal Ranger. Today is one of the few days when Team Death Bringers didn't attack anyone. "Jay, I hope you love today, and remember it forever." I told her. Today is the day I'll ask her to marry me. We've been together for two years. As we were leaving a blast hit the car. We got out and saw a man in a Team Death Bringers suit. He laughed at us. "Lets Do It!" I said. "Crystal Ranger Power!" Jaylene said. "Gold Ranger Power!" I said. We then called out our Pokémon. "Come out, Lucario!" Jaylene said. "Come on out, Rilley!" I said. Our Lucario came out. The first thing they did was, run to each other and kiss. "Hey the battle is over here." Jaylene and I said. We ran to the Grunt and started to attack him. In response he sent all of his Pokémon out. Rilley used Aura Sphere and it hit every one of the Grunt's Pokémon. The Grunt left running. "I'm sorry, he ruined our date, Jay." I told her. "It's okay John, we can always go out another time." She said. "I wanted to do something special this time. Very special." I told her sadly. "What was it?" She asked. I got on my knee. "Jaylene, will you marry me?" I asked her. "John. Yes. Of course." She answered. Then, out of nowhere, six multicolored lights appeared. It was the other Power Rangers. My brother, Jake or the Red Ranger. Our sister Rachel, the Pink Ranger. Jake's friend Marco, the Black Ranger. Rachel's boyfriend Tobias, the Blue Ranger. Jake's girlfriend Cassie, the Yellow Ranger. And my friend Gabriel, the Green Ranger. "Someone forgot to turn off his communicator. John we heard it all. Congratulations, you two!" Marco said. I shoved him away from me. The others laughed.

**Seven months later.**

"It's so simple it feels so right" I said.  
"It all makes sense when we're side by side." Jaylene said.  
"We lean on one another  
And make each other stronger." We said.  
"Oooh ooh, you're my right hand." I said. "Oooh ooh, you're my left."Jaylene said. "Oooh ooh, you give me courage." I said. "You, I promise to protect."Jaylene said.  
"Oooh ooh, through every challenge." I said  
"Oooh ooh, through every fight."Jaylene said. "Oooh ooh, when we're together  
It always feels so right." We finished.  
"We are together now, married forever now." We said, finishing.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." We kissed each other making us a married couple. After that we went home. "Jaylene, we're honeymoning in Hoenn." I told her. So it was off to Hoenn. After a 10 hour boat ride we finally made it to Lilycove's Cove Lily Hotel, and spa. I saw some Grunts bothering a kid. I ran to the kid's side and attacked the Grunts. They all started to bring out their Pokémon. I laughed, they only had some low level Corphish. I sent out Arceus. "Arceus use Judgement." I told him. It knocked out most of the Corphish. The rest ran away. The Grunts looked at me and cursed. "What the fuck, is wrong with you guys? Attacking a little kid, that's just sad!" I yelled. They took off. "Thanks for helping me." The boy said. "What's your name?" I asked. "Max. I'm from Petalburg City." Max said. "Your welcome Max." I told him. I found Jaylene sleeping when I got back. I decided not to bother her. "John, are you going to leave me here by myself?" She said. Pointing at the bed. "Oh. Now that's not like you at all, Jaylene." I said. But before I got in bed, I locked the door and shut the curtins.


End file.
